Kurisutina Fujioka
Kurisutina Fujioka ('藤岡 クリスティーナ; Fujioka Kurisutina) is a chūnin kunoichi from Konohagakure. She has low ranked medical-nin and is a member of Team Yoko. She is also a twin sister of her older brother, Andorei Fujioka. Background Kurisutina Fujioka, also having last name as ''Uchiha, is the daughter of '''Hijiri Uchiha and Kenji Fujioka. Hijiri was from Uchiha clan and her younger sister is Mikoto Uchiha. She grew up and lived in Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village). Kenji was also from Konohagakure, but his clan lived outside the village in the forest, having their clan situated in the forest and living there. Kenji and Hijiri loved to travel around the world, seeing new sights except their village. And when Hijiri gave birth to raven twins, they stayed at home, in Konoha at Hijiri's house, until the children got 3 months old and they traveled again. On their journay with their children, they found a clan called Ketsukei. Their little own village was always hidden from other shinobi's, they created secret weapons and jutsus and hide from other villages, and when they accidentelly found it the shinobi's of the village dragged them to their Leader. Leader said that he will let them go and live, if they promise not to say a word about the clan and where it is. Both parents promised and they were free, but unfortunatelly the Leader decided to kill them, because he didn't trust them for some reason. And after Kenji and Hijiri left, they wear near Konoha when a ninja attacked them, killing both Hijiri and Kenji. The ninja mission was to kill them all, but when he looked at the 3-months-old babies crying, something made him stop. Hearing some Konoha shinobi's coming his way, he grabbed one of the babies and ran away, leaving the other one, Kurisutina, laying on the ground in her mothers blood and holding her finger while crying. When Konoha shinobi's found her, they quickly took her back in the village and reported to the Hokage about the incident. Kurisutina was raised alone in her house, where before lived her parents. The Hokage visited her time to time, help her a bit with the living. She always felt alone at home, not going outside because she felt hurt seeing other kids with their parents, as she asked once where are her parents and hearing her parents dead, but Hokage didn't say anything about her twin brother, she got depressed. So when she was 6-years-old he one day was with her outside walking and met accidentally Naruto, as the Hokage introduced them to each other and they quickly got a long, all though Kurisutina felt shy near Naruto, but the uncomfortability quickly faded away as time passed and they got very close, feeling like brother and sister, spending time all the time they could. Personality When Kurisutina was little (4-8 years), she was a noisy type. She was fooling around with her brother. When she was in academy, she learned very much. She was the smartes kid in class, but the first place always took Sasuke, so they were fighting, who was smarter. She was a quiet type, but she still liked to hand with her friends and with Naruto. In Shippuuden she became strange. She had like more emotions. When she felt like crying, she cried, if she felt lauging, she laughed. She couldn't control her own emotions. She did and acted how she wanted and didn't listen to others. But she fighted if she wanted. She was very talented in fights. She liked to eat ramen with Naruto, onigiris, dangos, and sometimes to drink green tea. Appearance Kurisutina has a bit pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair is dark coil colour, reminding sometimes dark gray colour in sunlight. As a child she was wearing shirts and shorts, like a boy, because she didn't have anyone to look after her and what she was wearing. So she weared what she felt comfortable in. When she started training under Danzo's commanding, she changed her blue dress on a dark tank-top and black shorts, but leaving the bandages on her body. Her long hair was in the way during her training, so Danzo made her cut it. As she grew up till 16-years-old, her hair grew back normal, though a bit shorter when she was younger. The blue clip on her left side was given from Naruto as a simple gift. He noticed her bangs were in the way all the time, so he gave it to her and she always wears it. Her shippuden outfit was totally different from her younger ones, it being bright-navy blue colour with red kunai pouch and black high heel boots. Her katana, what she got during training with Danzo, she wears on a belt around her waist. Instead of wearing a headband, she put a Konoha symbol on it for everyone to see it. Abilities ''Taijutsu'' Her taijutsu skills were fairly good, being able to move fast and giving enough strenght in her fists to fight. But mainly she used her katana in a fight, or Water Realese . ''Ninjutsu'' Kurisutina didn't have any special skills when she was young, and as she grew she didn't improve much in her skills. Her sensei, Yoko, tried to teach her using elements, but whatever Kurisutina tried she failed. Not a singal element wanted to listen to her and she lost confident being a good kunoichi. Her teammates always protected her and she had to only use simple weapons or seals. When she trained with Danzo her skills started to improve fastly, for her huge surprise, and soon enough her element was water and she was taught how to use it and she searched in scrolls good jutsus with water element. She used her Water Release in combination with her summoning animal Toshi, a chimpmunk. Stats Part I ''Genin'' When she became genin, she was put in Team 11, which in were her two friend Rin Mizuki and Lin Uchiha. They all surprised that the team consisted of only girls, and thought it was a mistake... Until their sensei, Yoko Suzuki , didn't tell them that she herself asked the Hokage for a team with all girls, and he did as she asked for. The three of them got along pretty good, Rin being a friendly, calm and a smart girl; Lin a smart, strick; and Kurisutina friendly, cheerful and a bit silly. But their sensei being a huge Yaoi fan and a tease, Rin and Yoko always argued, Lin separating them and Kurisutina sighing at all them, but sometimes also arguing with Yoko when she said she is too short, or she reminds a tomboy and would be good if she would be a Yuri girl. ''Chunin Exam Arc'' When they entered Chunin exams, Kurisutina almost failed the first part of the test because she wasn't sure how to answer, and she had always problems answering questions on the paper, all though she was smart enough. During the writing exams Rin's twin brother, Kiyoshi , helped her by giving to write down his answers, but when she was half done copying a jounin noticed it and tapped his pencil against the paper, making her tense and stop. She said she can do the rest on her own and sat with half answered questions until the end of the exam. And when she heard that it was just a simple test, she was shocked but screamed with joy, hearing they all passed, Rin and Lin laughing and giggling at her reaction. Some days later after the chunin exam, when Sasuke was practicing his Fireball and she joined him to watch, a strong wind suddenly blew and the fire aimed at her and she blocked it by her left side. And in the result her left arm and leg got burned badly, making her wear bandages. Sasuke felt guilty, but didn't admit it and said it was her fault she was in the way. She got pissed at him but ignored it, just agreeing with him. And since then their relationship was as Freinds to Dislike. ''Meeting Andorei'' When Kurisutina was still in the Academy, a rumor got in the village, that there was seen a new person in Konoha, who a lot reminded Kurisutina. Hearing those rumors, she decided to find out who it was. When she found the person, she was surprised how much they look alike, though the person was a boy. And when he said he is her long lost twin brother, with who she got separated since they were babies, she didn't believe him. Blamed him for saying nonsense and didn't understand how he even knew about her parents death, which only the 3rd Hokage knew. Later on everything was sorted out and Andorei moved in Konoha, started studying in the academy, though he already had a rank as chunin. No one in the academy knew how he got that rank, it was kept in a secret so kids his age got jealous of him and not much talked with him, thinking he was just showing off. In academy she saw how he often argued with Yumi, one of her friends. They fought for some unknown reason for her, so she tried to make them get a long but it was hopeless, so she at least tried to break their fights. ''Sasuke's Retrieval Arc'' When Sasuke left the village and Shikamaru's team went after him, she decided not to sit around and followed them, but she made it only when Naruto and Sasuke's fight was done at the Valley of The End. On her way she also met few enemies and random ninjas, so she made it half tired and when she saw Naruto laying on the ground she got horrified. She screamed at Sasuke, asking has he gone insane for doing this to his friend. But Sasuke didn't answer and left, saying "Stop worring about him and think of yourself for once." and she never saw him again. ''Danzo Arc'' When Naruto got in the hospital and after went on a special training with Jiraiya, she was sitting at the main gates of Konoha once and Danzo came in the village. He noticed her, finding some interest in her and asked her some question, getting to know she is waiting at the gates every single day for one her friend, Naruto, return. When Danzo diged some information on her, he found out she has Uchiha blood in her but only half, so he decided to take her on a training and test her abilities. He thought maybe she could awaken the sharingan, but in her was too less Uchiha blood, so she didn't even have a sign that she could have it, nor she had the Uchiha clan special jutsus. Kurisutina met Mana, who was a human but with animal ears and tail. She was an old experiment of Orochimaru and escaped, Danzo found her and took her in because of her great medical skills. When Kurisutina was training and got hurt, Mana was always there to help her out, and they also spend time together. Part II When her training ended she returned to the village and met her old friends, Naruto and Sakura, all grown up and changed. She spend a lot of time with them, because her old team was broke up, her sensei died on a mission when she was with Danzo. She joined some missions with Naruto's team, or with her older brother, but mainly stayed in the village and helped in the academy her old teacher, Iruka. She moved into a house where she and Andorei lived together. They had enough of being lonely so they decided to live together as a family, until Andorei started to dating with their old friend, Yumi Ketsukei, so Kurisutina and Andorei both got separate apartments. ''Shinobi War'' During the Shinobi War, she joined in the Konoha force in Kakashi's team with her brother. During the war she met her old friend Mana who also joined the war. In the battle with Zetus's with Andorei, she met some dead shinobies who were under control, called Edo Tensei; she met then her parents, which gave her a huge shock with her brother. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Kurisutina joined Team 7 on their mission with her team, Team Yoko. They all went in the same way, helping to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze, but later on their roads separated and Kurisutina's team went on their own mission, wishing luck to Naruto's team. Later on she met them again but only when their mission finally ended, and the Land of Snow was turning warm suddenly. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds When happened the attacking on Konoha in the beginning, Kurisutina helped to save the villagers and later waved to Naruto, Hinata and Sakura when they left on their mission to help Amaru . She joined later the team to help Naruto when he was destroying the flowing castle, and giggled when Sakura scolded Naruto for being so reckless. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire She visited Naruto and Sai in the hospital when they got injured. Naruto 5: Blood PrisonEdit During Naruto's time in Hōzukijō, she was in with her friendsin Konoha, ranting and yelling that it was unfair he was arrested and it was all a set-up. Tsunade didn't say about the plan they had, so everyone was quiet about her reactions and just agreed with her, not saying a word about the Hokage's plan.. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Kurisutinawith Konoha 11 stops the prisoners from escaping. She had a hard time watching as how Naruto was dying and was crying, blaming that she was weak in medical ninjutsu to help Sakura. Ryūzetsu arrives and she's able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. When Naruto awakes, she gets happy and hugs him. Later they all went home. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the movie Kurisutina is a shy and a gentle girl, blushing easily and her acting reminded Hinata's in normal series. In the series she had a crush on Sasuke, not on Naruto. She lived in a large house with her family: Kenji, Hijiri and Andorei. Kurisutina had low abilities to be a good kunoichi, so her rank was a genin still and she did simple missions. Her outfit was a dark blue short sleeved shirt, a blue top with long shirtband and a Uchiha clan symbol, it was given to her from Sasuke as a gift and also the necklace, and short high heels black colour. Her headband was around her wrist on her right arm. Her feelings for Sasuke faded when she finally noticed that he was just a playboy, not finding interest in her not more as a cousin. Later she met Menma, who she didn't see because she was usually doing small missions and was at home. Menma didn't show any sign of affection, but something pulled her closer to him and eventually they got together, even though their relationship looked strange to others. Video games Kurisutina Fujioka is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Kuri means (栗) "chestnut". * Kurisutina is not a Japanese name, as same as her brother Andorei. Her name was taken from Kurisutaro, but her mother changed the kanji and letters. *Her hobbies are eating ramen in free time with Naruto and playing with water. *She hates her older brother hobbies; collecting hentai, yuri and yaoi books. She argues with him all the time that he spends a lot of his money on those books and says each time "There isn't any room in the house thanks to your books!". !Next Generation! When the Shinobi War ended and Naruto became the Hokage, they both got married. When Sasuke returned home with Itachi, and his lover Marashi, Marashi was pregnant with Itachi's first child, Hisashi. Later on when time passed, Naruto and Kurisutina decided also to have a child, and at the same time Marashi got pregnant second time. With Kurisutina and Marashi being close friend, they spend time together, went shopping decided names and future for their children. As a joke, they said they would get married if Marashi will have another boy and Kurisutina will have a girl, or the other way around. After some months, Kurisutina gave birth to a girl, Naruna . When Marashi gave birth also for a girl, Mara , they let their children play together when little. When Naruna was 5-years-old strange things started to happen to her daughter; her health bad, she complained about bad sight and her heart beating strange. Soon Kurisutina was pregnant again and gave birth to her second child, Mito, her son. Few days later an accident happened to Naruna and she lost her ability to see, wearing bandages around her eyes. Kurisutina had to sit home a lot to look after Naruna and Mito, but soon Naruna got tired of it and went to academy, even though Kurisutina was afraid something bad would happen to her. When Mito also went to the academy, meanwhile Naruna already became genin, Kurisutina went back as a kunoichi to work and became Naruna's sensei of her team, along with Sasuke. In the team were Daisuke Haruno, Sasuke's son, and Kai no Dana, Deidara's and Sasori's son. They named their team Team Sky . When their team was successful in missions, near age 18 of each member they broke up their team, Sasuke and Kurisutina deciding the team could go on without them near them, babysitting. As soon the Team Sky was without their sensei's, the team had a lot of difficulties. They met enemies which from they could die, got wounded almsot deadly, Daisuke's sharingan was taken away by Mara for her Mangekyou, Kai having problems to learn jutsus and only fighting with a katana. Category:DRAFT